


Three Sentence Ficathon 2013 Fills - Anthropomorfic Division

by ViaLethe



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2013 [1]
Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, April - Freeform, Christianity, F/F, F/M, Gen, March, Multi, Paganism, Planets, Religion, Stars, Time - Freeform, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Anthropomorfic fills of mine from the 2013 Three Sentence Ficathon, with original prompts included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Believe in Everything You Believe

_Prompt: anthropomorfic, paganism/christianity, marriage_

  


At first she loves how he adopts what is hers - her traditions, her decorations, her holy places - and makes them his own, thinking it proof of his love, his devotion to her and her people. 

By the time she realizes she has become an afterthought, lost in the depths of his shadow, it is too late, for he rules the world, his and hers combined.

In the shadows, she retreats, and surrenders herself to nature, and waits for him to stumble, for her time in the light to come again.


	2. Soot & Bone

_Prompt: anthropomorphic, white smoke/black smoke, conclave_

 

We do not mingle, but still we speak, rising the distance through this brightly painted box.

We are the evidence of prayers, of deals, of deeds, the annunciation of history, one trailing the other.

I will linger on, and wait for you.


	3. We Are Safe When We're Together

_Prompt: anthropomorfic, stars/planets, something always brings me back to you/it never takes too long_

 

They dance – in a long, slow spiral, a circle-turn-push-spin that goes on and on, revolving, shining, playing in the shadows of their partners, flirting with darkness only to pass back into the light, bathed in radiance; glowing, pulsing.

 _You never come near enough_ , the stars whisper, _See how we burn for you?_ But the planets recede into the dark once more, calling, _You never let us go; see how we yearn to be free?_ , and so they dance on, and never touch.


	4. As Am I, So Are You

_Prompt: anthropomorphic, today/tomorrow, the inbetween_

 

I am constantly becoming you.

In the dead quiet of night, in the space between where we blend and meld, there is no _you_ , no _me_ , only us, only _we_.

Overtake me, kill me, and let me come again.


	5. My Beating Heart Belongs to Your Bones

_Prompt: anthropomorfic, March & April, handover_

 

As February recedes into the darkness, March stretches slowly, shaking the snow from her limbs, pulling her feet free of the melting ice, moving forward - creeping at first, then faster and faster until she flies, heading always towards the light.

She's there waiting, as she always is.

"I knew you would come," April says, pale still, just beginning to blush, but even so, she smells of grass and flowers and light, and songbirds hover at her back; when she leans forward to press her warm lips to March's for that one brief moment, she thinks it the sweetest moment of her brief time in the sun, always waiting, always running towards this end for another year.


End file.
